Dailik Faythorn
Dailik Faythorn is arguably the main character of this entire endeavor. Player, DM, commander, protagonist, antagonist, jester, and tragedy to name a few. No individual since Sirus Warden has been so pivotal to the fate of the world. Due to his outrageous amount of involvement in history, archivists of the Final Inter-realm Society Order study his life in order to get an accurate depiction of the past. The same cannot be said about the timeline of things, however, because Dailik eventually became renowned for his uncanny ability to transcend time and space. Dailik was originally a demon until he and Sirus Warden were fused together. His demonic power is the ability to steal someone else's power, so long as he is touching them. This has caused Dailik to take small body parts of fallen foes as trophies, in order to retain their prized abilities. (If he does, they both get their power back, and he can continue to use their ability because he is at the same time touching them, while they themselves are not being directly touched. It's an odd call, I know, but deal with it.) People who deal with Dailik for a short time only see his charisma and natural charm. But as people know him longer, they inevitably begin to understand that he is using them as a part of his greater plans. While this insults many, Dailik has still managed to gather a following of people known as the Knights of the Twilight Order. This band of rebels understands that they are being used to further his great, and in many places unknown, plan and either feel honored to be part of a greater machine, or simply don't care. A personality trait of Dailik is that he finds fulfillment in causing other people pain that he has felt before, or by putting other people into situations that Dailik has had to go through in general. Sirus and many other demonologists blame this vicarious tendency on Dailik's demonic blood, as many other demons have this similar trait. Dailik has been known to orchestrate terrible events in people's lives in order to have them know the pain Dailk has known in his own. Many of them involve romance, because both Sirus and Dailik's worst pain has been caused by romantic relationships. However, this trait is not always manifested negatively. Dailik has also orchestrated situations to make people succeed. This is how Dailik displays his pride. He lets other people experience the triumph, beauty, or pleasure that Dailik has already grown bored of, but then makes sure its obvious that he was the one pulling the strings, so that his target is aware of Dailik's control. One of the first things Sirus notices upon waking up as Dailik is the horrible withdrawl and emptiness inside his core. Over time, as he realizes that the only way to soothe this emptiness was to The Early Years The Dry Mouthed Experiment Dailik was born in a smoking crater as an adolescent demon along with the rest of the demonic race. When the Avatarian Army came to round up the demons, neither chose to run, nor attempted senseless slaughter like many of his fellows: preferring instead to watch and study the movements of his enemy. His calm nature caused him to be overlooked in the tides of battle, which gave him the opportunity to retreat when the army stopped taking prisoners. In the ensuing months where the remainder of the demons were hunted down, Dailik lasted a respectable amount of time before being taken by force (though he often claims that he let himself be captured). He was very capable, fending off soldiers in the open all by himself. However, he was finally captured by Sirus Warden, who had been dispatched to clear out the section of land that had become notorious because of the adolescent Dailik's persistent resistance. The Wandering Trial When he was brought before the Twilight Courts, Dailik was originally given a death sentence. However, Sirus stood up on the adolescent demon's behalf because he was impressed with the amount of determination he had showed in avoiding capture for so long. This request was helped along by the fact that avatar generals were beginning to be allowed to take demons as servants. A great fear the Avatarian Council had about Sirus taking Dailik under his wing was that Sirus had abstained from having children or taking apprentices to this point. They feared that Sirus would, through intentions or proximity, turn Dailik into the greatest demon of all time. This fear was certainly accented since only III Prophet knew the full potential of demons, and he couldn't be consulted since he was being confined in the Black Vault. Apprenticeship to Sirus Dailik was finally allowed to live in the custody of Sirus Warden, but only after Sirus had agreed to take an apprentice at the same time. His name was Quyen, and he became a very close friend of Dailik's, as they both appeared to be the same age. Quyen's status prior to becoming Sirus' apprentice, which was humble and lowly due to being part of the first generation of humanity, made him just as unwanted in the public eye as Dailik's demonic heritage: so there was a fast friendship between the two boys. Sirus trained the two boys to the best of his ability, and quickly turned them into his protégés. Dailik was a fast learner, but had no idea that his skill was unnatural, as Quyen always managed to keep pace, and he never really had contact with avatars their age. Sirus also tried his best to keep Dailik from knowing that he was a demon, in order to prevent him from having hatred for the Avatar Society. Death of Romance When the Avatar Romance was killed by III Prophet, now turned Blood God, Sirus Warden departed from society for several months to grieve. During this time, Dailik and Quyen were dismissed to their own devices. Since they were not allowed to live in Twilight Kingdom without their avatar sponsor, nor were they aware of where or why Sirus Warden had gone, they were left to their own devices around the surrounding countryside. During this time they did an excessive amount of traveling, and visited the three furthest reaches of the Middle Realm -- the Sunswept Pinnacle, the Hall of Storms, and the Black Vault. These were great landmarks in the Throne Lands of the three prophets respectfully. Their arrival at the Black Vault was the first time they had ever heard the news of Romance's death, III Prophet's escape, and the reason why Sirus had dismissed them. During this time period, many adventures occurred, and Dailik and Quyen actually assembled a small adventuring band that later generations would reference in small, unnoticed ways -- like the oldest folklore, or legendary artifacts. Ironically enough, the original adventuring band was formed to find secrets and magic unbeknownst to Avatar kind. They never found anything except references to items already discovered by Sirus, which now resided in the Twilight Kingdom's vaults. Darkening Days During these adventurers, Dailik and Quyen are eventually tracked down by the Avatarian Council's messenger, who asks them to return to the city to receive an assignment of great importance. They willingly return to the city, but their companions are told to wait in III's Main City. They agree, so as not to have the whole party sidetracked. "After all, you'll just tell them no, and come right back, right?" (One of them says). It is, of course, as soon as Dailik and Quyen return to the city that the Blood God begins to sever the three realms, separating them from their companions for the foreseeable future. Dailik and Quyen were asked to return to help fight the demon rebellion, and now knowing they cannot return until III Prophet is stopped, they fight with their all. Just as things look dark, the fighting lulls after Sirus has been relocated. The demon admirals had found Sirus mourning on his own, and had taken the opportunity to try and exterminate him. However, still filled with hatred, grief, and rage, Sirus kills all ten of them in one battle, imprisoning them all within an impenetrable prison that would remain impervious until his own death. The Avatarian Council scooped him up after this, and deliberated what to do with him. Sirus was now a high priority target for the demon forces, as his death would resurrect the ten demon admirals. Fusion The Council decided that the best plan of action would be to separate Sirus into two pieces, his body and his mind, and fuse them with his unwillingly apprentices. This is one of the darker moments of the Avatarian Council, because they fuse the mind of Sirus inside of Dailik's subconscious, and completely gut the mind out of Quyen, and place Quyen's mind into Sirus' body. This last step was taken to ensure that III Prophet would not get suspicious of the deception: as Sirus Warden would still physically exist and be seen as an available target. This was very cruel, but very necessary to any plan the Avatars had for their survival as a race, now that the Prophets could no longer intervene on their behalf. In this episode, Dailik took on a human appearance, now that he was fused with Sirus. Quyen took on an appearance very reminiscent (though not identical) appearance to Sirus, which made him look much more charismatic and mythic. The Darkest Day Hostilities continued. After the Blood God had finished neutralizing the Prophets, he waited a little longer before becoming disappointed with his troops. With that, he began to intervene on their behalf more and more until there was nothing the Avatars could do to fight of the waves and waves of the demonic horde. As the days kept getting darker -- the sun literally being blotted from the sky -- the Avatars looked for a way to escape the plane. They managed to do so, and held a strong defense around the city's perimeter as they started filing people away to safety. It was during this time, that the Blood God decided to manifest inside of Twilight City. With one stroke, he reduced the city to rubble, and buried most of it under the ground. However, upon manifesting, he allowed the other two Prophets to intervene in the aftermath of the city's destruction, as well as a band of strangers from the future. The Prophets, strangers, and a few of the most powerful avatars stayed and fended off the Blood God and his greatest minions as the last Avatar stragglers were taken through the final open Exodus Gate. While Quyen chose to fight with the rest of the heroes, Sirus took over Dailik's mind, and hid away, stealing many of the most valuable heirlooms and artifacts that the Twilight Kingdom had failed to take with them (most of the wonderous items could not be taken because their magic would make the Exodus Gate unstable). The Blood God was defeated by the heroes. His death should have caused the restoration of the Realm's borders, but nothing happened. One of the strangers revealed that III Prophet had left some of his essence inside the Black Vault, where it remained unreachable and indestructable. The strangers vowed to finish the fight, and said their farewells. The Prophets then dissipated, using up the last of their energy available within III Prophet's Realm barrier. Aftermath Dailik promised to look after the two remaining Avatars, Good and Evil, and Quyen decided to go see if he could find a way around the barrier. "Our friends are still waiting for us. I have to see whether I can get back to them. I'll come back with all of them Dailik, you'll see." After Quyen left, Sirus Warden stopped pretending to be Dailik. He had done so previously to hide his presence, as he was still very angry at the Avatars and the Prophets for not being there to save him or his apprentices, nor being able to reverse the loss of their bodies. He used this time to make deceitful choices, like switching the reputations of the two Avatars, convincing each that they were the other. He helped them build their great cities, and then told them how to bring back fallen comrades -- to be used only when they had gotten back enough power. Dailik/Sirus then departed for the Outskirts. He found his old friend, Myron the Necromancer, explained what had happened, and then passed out. The battle, the artifact stealing, and the sheer amount of power it took to physically possess Dailik had drained Sirus of most of his energy. He would be unable to possess Dailik ever again, due to his half-demonic immunity. Second Apprenticeship of Dailik Dailik was already very capable at this point, skill wise, but was very rusty and mentally challenged since he now had two personalities in his head (though Sirus remained silent, he still took up space). Sirus' solution for this was to remove blocks of their combined memories, and leave them for Myron to keep safe. As Sirus continued to slowly remove memories, and figure out which memories were necessary, Dailik improved exponentially. Sirus had to make many tough choices as to which memories to get rid of: in the end, he found that he would have to put aside the memories of his traumatic fusion, as well as his grieving memories of Romance, since both caused Dailik to go into sporadic fits of suicidal depression. After making these tough decisions, and many more like them, Sirus got to a point where he and Dailik could be thinking at the same time, and actively communicating with each other without penalties. Once all the bugs were fixed, Dailik bid farewell to Myron, and left to go see the state of the world. He had never remembered seeing it, as it was agreed on by the both of them that remembering Dailik's old team wouldn't do them any good for now. Plus, seeing everything with the novelty of last time might be fun. The one bit of memory he was allowed to keep was the general disposition of being comfortable with everything, "as though he owned the place". Hell and Back Again Dailik's first stop is Dark City, the capital of Hell. Over time, Dailik becomes a high ranking official, but is kicked out of Hell after making the Hell Bureaucracy too efficient and user friendly. Heaven and the DEMIIR Dailik is sent to Heaven, and forced to join DEMI since he was not naturally appointed to Hell (though no paperwork is available to say why he was in Hell in the first place) (and this was because he ''simply walked in to Mordor, ''one of Hell's outlying cities closest to the Wastelands). He spent a lot of his life here contently, befriending everyone and once again gaining exponential honors and ranks for his brilliance and prowess in both magic and combat. It is during this time that he meets Colyvon Kieran, and the two start work on the PATH project. It is during this time that Dailik meets Rose Faythorn, a lower member of DEMI, who will become his eternal love interest. Dailik finds it very hard to court Rose, and asks God for advice. God explains that Rose's family was eaten by the Leviathan, and could not be revived until it was destroyed. Dailik slaughters the Leviathan. The two fall in love, and eventually Dailik decides he wants to retire so he can spend his life with Rose. God does not want this to happen, and so he denies the request, and keeps Rose on highly guarded so that Dailik won't try to escape. God then suggests that if Dailik were to conquer Hell in Heaven's name, then there would be no reason for the DEMIIRS to exist. Dailik goes about helping Heaven conquer Hell with ease. But even after this is finished, God will not let him retire. Dailik makes an attempt to escape, where he grabs Rose, and destroys half of the Glorious Mesa attempting to escape. God sees this, and decides that enough is enough. He unmakes Rose Faythorn, believing that with her out of the way, Dailik will have no desire to leave. "He is a man who needs a puzzle. Without a woman in the picture, his mind will return to DEMIIR to pick up the pieces." Dailik immediately lashes out at God, and fights him in the ruins of the Glorious Mesa in one of the most goddamn epic fights of all time. Dailik dos not successfully kill God, though only on a technicality that Dailik does not know how to circumvent. In the end, he returns to his study. God does not pursue the issue. Several months pass, and Dailik appears to be back at work, although he has long since refused to work to deadlines. Then one night, Dailik escapes, and is not seen again for some several hundred years. Dailik and the Black Vault Dailik goes from Heaven out to the Wastelands, making a brief stop at Hell to chat with the Devil (and free Hell from Heaven's control just by strolling into town). He talks with Myron, who tells him to go to a place known as the Black Vault. "An ancient and terrible being lives trapped inside, who has the power to grant every wish to the man willing to help loosen the bindings of the Black Vault." Dailik travels to the Black Vault, encountering many strange and unknown creatures that lie beyond the Infinity Mountains: remnants of the races native to III Prophet's Third Realm. There are about three filler arcs here, one for the Scarab Race, one for the Kinchiyan Race, and one for the flashback to Sirus' visit to the Third Realm at some point before or after the Death of Romance. This flashback is necessary though, because it is then retroactively reawakened in Dailik's mind when he comes face to face with one of the black skinned demons of old, who stands sentry among the dunes. He is an impressive and terrifying sight for both Sirus and Dailik, who both realize they are missing memories for the first time in a while. They make a note to review some of those memories when they revisited Myron on the way back. Dailik enters the Black Vault, where the Wishmaker stands around contemplating his library of books. He senses Dailik's misery, and his potential, and is willing to write a contract. The Contract states that Dailik will become the new Leviathan, and will cause chaos wherever possible. Dailik agrees to this, and in return receives power comparable to God, which combined with his own power (not including Sirus'), makes him a God +1. However, the Wishmaker explains to Dailik that he cannot revive Rose. That is something only God can do, as he was the one to banish her. Dailik and the Lower Realm Dailik leaves the Black Vault, and returns to Myron the Necromancer. There, he and Sirus review the memories. With their newfound threshold of power, they can hold onto all of the memories and still be functional (Sirus has so much "splash" power, that he can now manifest himself as a psychic image). Upon regaining their memories, they realize the true identity of the Wishmaker, the hatred of the avatars, and the existence of the Lower Realm, among other important things. Full of the desire to wreak chaos, as well as to create "children" for a much lengthier plan of chaos, Dailik pursues a means to break through into the Lower Realm. And it just so happens that this door is right under the throne room of Heaven's Glorious Mesa... Dailik the King Botanist Magic As an apprentice, Dailik's greatest aptitude was with rope magic. That is, he was the best at using rope, which made him invaluable to take along on many adventures. From there, he grasped the concepts required for telekinesis and earth magic. His magical repertoire increased after the departure of his mentor, Sirus Warden. This may have had to do in part with the fact that Sirus Warden, although a very accomplished wizard, disliked most combat magic. As Dailik encountered friends from the non-Middle Realms, and visited the temples of the Elder Avatars and the pilgrimage sites of the Prophets, he began to find pleasure in an unorthodox blend of fire and ice magic, and later ice and lightning as he realized how to control its combination. When he was fused with Sirus Warden, his training in magic was backtracked by the psychic strain and the partial memory loss, but with Sirus' help, he began to regain it. The two trained for a few hundred years in order to grasp some greater magical combinations -- and basically get Dailik caught up to a point where Sirus could at least give him effective and applicable tactical strategy. Dailik became a huge fan of Darkness, Ice, and Lightning. Because Darkness was such a beloved part of his combo, Sirus suggested they try finding a place in Hell first. Throughout Dailik's career as a DEMIIR, he tried out different combinations of magic, and came up with some very clever blends and tricks. However, Dailik was rendered powerless when he tried taking on armies single handedly, because the army would always have a backup garrison of mages who just focused on counterspelling aspects of his combos. When Dailik went on his journey to the Black Vault, he practiced against the non-Middle Realm locals and gradually came across the idea for deviant magic: something that would not only counter an opposing spell, but turn it back upon its caster with an added twist that generally made it uncounterable itself. From this point on, he stuck to this magic, as it was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more effective against armies and Gods alike, and as a prestige bonus, he was the only person who practiced the style. Category:Characters